How to Fall in Love
by marionette kadaj
Summary: Gackt asks Hyde to be in Moon Child with him and he agrees. They become close friends and eventually more... GakuHai It's not as cheesy as it sounds. ON HIATUS. I WILL continue this when not bogged down with school.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! It's Marionette Kadaj. I was sitting around... and I realized that I had a bunch of really good ideas for a new fanfiction. I have one in the works right now, but I'm sort of in a writer's block. Sooo I'm getting rid of it by submitting this one instead.

**Summary:** Gackt asks HYDE to be in a movie with him, Moon Child, and they set off to Taiwan (I believe this is where it was filmed) to start just a week later. This will eventually turn into Gakuhai, but not for about three or four chapters. There is also a smidgen of Hyde/Megumi, but it's not that strong.

**The first chapter is in HYDE's POV.**

**Other Stuff: **I don't own anything but the plot, and even that's not all mine. However I do plan to kidnap Hyde and keep him in my closet until the end of time. Eventually. . ... .. Read and Review? It makes me happy.

-----------------------------------

Chapter One: Dinner at Gackt's

"Please co-star with me in my movie."

I think whatever food I had in my mouth ended up on my plate again when Gackt said this to me. I must have been gaping. I ask myself, would my reaction have been the same if he asked me to do a duet with him? I probably would have done the same thing. Just because it's the 'Almighty Gakuto-sama' asking the meek vocalist of Laruku to sing with him. What great self-image I have.

"Haido-san?" Gackt asked carefully, drawing my attention from staring at him in disbelief to, well staring at him. He looked like he had expected this reaction, but it still seemed to make him impatient, like he wanted something new to happen. He was probably bored of all the same monotonous shit all the time. All the gape, stare, slobber, scream. Pretty much me at this second minus the screaming.

Well with this in mind, I said the first thing that came into my head. I was, of course, not thinking about what he'd asked, I was only thinking about breaking the loop of nods and mindless agreement.

"No."

It was so silent, I felt like I'd yelled it. I think I did yell it. I put so much sad effort into that one word that Gackt's next door neighbors were probably in shock. Oh yeah. I'm in Gackt's house. Nastiest hell on earth if you ask me. The weirdo doesn't like electrical lights because they make his head hurt, but he surrounds himself with laptops. That makes so much sense.

Anyhow, now it was Gackt staring at me with an expression of shock as I sat in horrified silence. I had just said no to Gackt. He was probably just about ready to stab me or something. Or at least ask me to leave. Okay, okay, I'm overdoing it just a bit. But I really didn't expect him to shove his plate away, still full of food as opposed to my empty plate, and lean forward staring at me intensely.

"I do not accept that answer," he said with just a tinge of 'I kick your as' in his voice. I wondered if anyone had ever said no to him more than once at this point. His blue, I assume they're still blue, I wouldn't know because I can't see most colors, eyes bore into mine. I met them just as furiously and repeated my answer.

"I won't do it. I can't act and I don't want to learn."

Nice. Real nice, Hyde. Great way to drive it in. I should have just said no again and left it at that. But I gave a reason. A reason Gackt could now dispute. I'm such a wuss sometimes. I could see victory written on his face and I knew right at that second that I was going to end up doing that movie no matter what.

Wait... do what? A movie? Oh yeah... Forgot about that detail. I'm totally going to ruin it. It will crash and burn like a flaming goose. Or at least a sparrow.

"I will not accept anyone else for this role. You can learn to act, Haido, I do not believe you could possibly be bad at it," he said smugly, "We as singers, act every day. In front of our audiences, we smile and we pose. Hyde, you are not stranger to putting on a face that is not yours."

Now that made me mad. I love my fans. I love seeing them happy, it makes me smile. Every smile is real. Every frown is real. I don't fake it. His assumption pissed me off. Sure, the 'Prince of Japan' might not gain true happiness and joy from performing, maybe it's because he has a stick up his ass the size of a tree!

He realized I was angry because his face fell. It must have been because I said a lot of that out loud. Shit. Well, no. Not shit. More like 'oh well'. This was the first time I'd ever met him and I must say he didn't make a very good lasting impression.

I stood from my seat and he stood with me, a pained expression on his face.

"Gomen, Hyde, I have angered and offended you," he apologized softly "It was not my intention to-"

"No," I interrupted. At this point, he actually looked somewhat hurt. I was doing a great job of making a total ass of myself, not that I realized it. Yeah, I would have a serious guilt trip later but... let's be honest. It feels good to be mad for a bit when you don't normally get mad. Not that I was going to rub it in his face, but still, even he needs humbling every now and again.

Gackt didn't try to stop me as I left his house. I ran into a table and kicked his dog on accident because of the dark. By the time I got to my car, I had worked myself into a furious pile of raging rock star and I finally realized what I was doing. Enter Guilt Trip.

Now it was an 'Oh Shit' moment. But I was still sorta mad. Mad enough that I wasn't about to rush in there and apologize or anything, but placid enough to answer my cell phone when he called. I wondered if he knew I was still sitting outside his house as I picked up the phone.

"Hyde?" he asked timidly.

"Hai."

"Gomen, I'm sorry," he repeated, "Will you please come back and hear what I have to say?"

I let him stew for about five seconds before saying, "Yeah." He uttered a relieved 'arigato' and hung up. Great. Now I was stuck with another round of stumbling about in Gackt's dungeon of a house and feeling awkward. Good going, Hyde, you're a real genius.

-------------------------------------------

**So... what'd you think? Is it good? I'm putting up the second chapter too. It's in a 3rd person POV and hasn't been edited yet, but I'll do that as I type it up. Gackt will eventually put on the pants in the relationship when Hyde has another moment like that, but for now it's just funny to make him ever so slightly sheepish. After all, he wants Hyde to be in the movie, right?**

**Read and Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello... It took me all of a couple of hours to get the second chapter on here because I was distracted by Final Fantasy VIII... hahahaha. This is in the third person POV. Because it's hard to write from HYDE's POV for more than a chapter or so, but I predict there will be a lot of switching between the two.**

**Read and Review? I'll give you cookies if you do!**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: What about lighters?

Hyde had been sitting on Gackt's couch for nearly an hour listening to the man talk about the movie before Gackt finally broke down and asked him if he would like to see the manuscript. After a deep yawn and a short glaring nod from Hyde, Gackt disappeared for a few seconds and came back with a stack of papers. Of course they weren't stapled together.

The smaller vocalist rolled his eyes and took the manuscript from the giddy man. he was sort of paying attention when Gackt said he was getting drinks, but he was mostly occupied with squinting at the tiny print on the first page. It was way too dark.

So of course, Hyde made his own light. The manuscript was illuminated by the small flame of his Zippo for about ten seconds before the first page caught on fire. Unfortunately, Gackt came in just in time to see it happen. The first thought in his head was one of absolute horror as he jumped to the conclusion that Hyde was sabotaging his work. He dropped the bottle of wine he had been carrying on the couch and lunged forward just as Hyde put the fire out.

"Haido, what are you doing?" Gackt asked, taking the script from his hands and looking over it quickly. The damage was minimal.

"Gomen, Gackt, it was too dark to read what it said, so I used my lighter," Hyde replied sheepishly.

"And lit it on fire?" the taller man exclaimed, "You can't read a pile of ash either!"

"I wasn't trying to light it on fire!"

Gackt looked at him suspiciously before handing the object in question back. He frowned disapprovingly as Hyde stifled a quiet giggle.

"It was kinda funny though..."

---------------------------------------------

It was just past eleven at night and both singers were exhausted. They had gone over the entire script at least twice and now they sat in the kitchen, the only room with electric light, drinking beer and smoking.

"So you'll do it?" Gackt asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. Hyde glanced up at him and shook his head.

"No."

Gackt's cigarette dropped on the floor and left a nasty scorch on the stone as he stared at Hyde in silent shock once again. But then the other vocalist cracked a grin and he realized it was a joke. He laughed along with Hyde and felt an enormous weight off his chest, he had begun to believe that the man wouldn't take the role.

It was rather amazing to Gackt that Hyde would joke in such a manner in the first place. He'd always seen the small man s being serious and somewhat morbid. It was to be expected from the way he dressed in bondage pants and spikes, not to mention the mohawk he was known for sporting.

"Arigato, Haido," Gackt lifted his beer and toasted the man, "I can now rest in peace once again."

Hyde reflected on the words before returning the gesture and downing the beer in a few gulps. Was Gackt relieved that he, Hyde, was doing the part or just that it was being done? Someone like Kyo from Dir en Grey would be better suited to the part of a vampire. Death and destruction weren't things that Hyde pondered about on a daily basis.

//Which is why he chose me, dummy// Hyde said to himself //You're a backwards vampire, not a scary one.// He caught himself thinking as if he was in his character already and shook off the feeling. Hyde had a hunch that he would need some serious rest and restoration by the time the movie was finished.

"What are you thinking?" Gackt suddenly said, breaking Hyde's train of thought. Hyde shrugged.

"I don't know... Just... stuff," he responded, interrupting himself with a yawn. He glanced at the clock, it read eleven thirty. Gackt nodded at him, a funny expression on his face.

"Are you very tired? I would much prefer if you didn't drive home in your current state. I have several spare rooms in which you can lodge," Gackt said, using the familiar tone he had been using and reverting back to 'business Gackt'.

"Arigato," Hyde said, standing from his seat and promptly losing his balance, tipping slightly to the side. He was a bit more than tipsy, having drunk quite a bit of beer at this point. Right before he toppled to the floor, Gackt was beside him, hoisting him back up.

Hyde was half-carred, half-dragged to a spare room somewhere in Gackt's huge house. He made made the mental note that he would be utterly lost in the morning, the dark corridors of the home gave him the impression he was in a labyrinth.

Gackt deposited Hyde on the bed and watched him worm his way under the covers and falling asleep immediately. He smiled and knelt down by the bed, looking at Hyde's face closely. Hyde was beautiful. His smooth, tan skin would have to be powdered down for the movie of course, but Gackt could enjoy it before that time.

Suddenly, he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Gackt told himself he didn't think Hyde was attractive, just a beautiful person in general. He chewed on his lip and wandered back to the kitchen, cleaning it up completely before finally looking at the clock again. It was past midnight.

Gackt collapsed on the couch in his living room and fell into an uneasy sleep after a few minutes. True, he now had his full cast, but that didn't mean his problems were over.

-----------------------------------------

**Hmm.. So I sorta hinted at Gakuhai. I can't wait to write about Gackt seeing the Angel Wings on his back, they're so pretty.**

**Any feedback is welcome! **

**Oh, and a warning - Hyde is totally lusting after Megumi in the next chapter, but it's supposed to be funny, not serious. If that repulses you anyway, then cringe in silence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three already... this is moving pretty fast. I guess it's because I've had all these ideas just stewing in my brain for such a long time that I had to expel them quickly. And yes, these first three chapters are Hyde-centric, but the next one is all about Gackt.**

**And now I'll go back to sitting in my basement sipping at delicious milk tea.**

**Read and Review!**

HYDE's POV AGAIN

----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: The next day...

"So where were you last night?" Megumi asked. She can be so sweet. I love her, I really do, but sometimes she's just too much.

"Gackt's. We were working."

It's just past the ass-crack of dawn and Megumi thinks I've been out drinking or whatever it is women think that men do when they're not at home in the middle of the night. Okay, so it doesn't look too good for me. And I guess I was drinking, but it was a completely controlled environment. Sort of.

Anyhow, I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep. I woke up at Gackt's house, nearly shat myself, then tried to leave and ended up falling down his infernal stairs. He magically popped out of no where and escorted me out, I assume he went back to sleep after words. It was a bit light out and I got a glimpse of the 'morning Gackt' that few people ever see. It was hilarious.

"Are you listening to me, Hideto?" Megumi looks sort of mad.

"I'm sorry Megumi," I pulled her into a hug, knowing she wouldn't resist. "For making you worry and for staying out so late." She relaxed and I was relieved. I kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away. Damn, I was tired.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up later and make you something to eat," she told me. She was trying to sound angry, or at least slightly upset, but all that came out was a loving worried tone. It was cute.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow wondering what Megumi was going to make me. I was almost as hungry as I was tired. I slept for almost three hours before the phone rang. I was having a really good dream too. I was walking on the beach and some kid ran up to me and gave me an ice cream cone. Every time I took a bite, it regenerated. It was like a magical ice cream cone that lasted forever. And it was yummy too.

Back to the phone though. It rang twice and I figured Megumi wasn't going to answer it. So I did.

"Heggo?" I mumbled, my face in a pillow.

"Hello. Is this the Takarai residence?" a voice asked. I said 'yesh'. "This is Uni Wasabi, Gakuto-san's manager for his untitled film."

Geez, this guy had a stick or two shoved him where the sun don't shine. I stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"I will assume that this is Hideto-san?" Another 'yesh' from me. Boy, am I the king of articulation. "You have a meeting scheduled with Gakuto-san, your manager, and me at six this evening at Hanaka's to discuss proper payment for your involvement in Gakuto's untitled film."

I hung up the phone, then left it off the hook before going back to sleep. This time my dream was more of a nightmare. The kid ran up to me and gave me the same damn ice cream cone, but every time I tried to take a bite, it melted before regenerating itself. My hand was really sticky. It sucked. Then the ice cream started to yell my name, so I threw it into the ocean.

"HiDETo!"

"WHAT?!" I roared, springing up from bed. It was Megumi with my cell phone.

"Uni Wasabi. He says you're in a movie! Why didn't you tell me?" She was excited, angry, tired, and pleased all at once. It was sort of scary, but it managed to wake me up.

I took the phone from her and listened to the same rehearsed speech all over again, but this time I agreed to it before hanging up and turning off my phone. I started to explain the situation before Megumi had a chance to ask.

"Yesterday, I went to Gackt's house and he asked me to be in a movie with him. I'm meeting up with him later today to talk some more about it." I watched the smile on her face grow before she finally hopped into bead with me and smothered my face in kisses.

"That's amazing!" She was really really happy. I wondered if it was because I was in a movie or just because I had a job. Work had been rather slow as of late. It was probably a bit of both.

I have to admit though, I was enjoying the attention from my wife at the moment. Our bedroom life had been substantially less than exciting lately. Maybe not lately... more like for the past few weeks. Or months. Maybe a year? And when she suddenly got up and sprinted to my closet, I realized it was going to stay that way. I held back a disappointed sigh and sat up in bed, running my fingers through my hair. I kinda needed a hair cut.

I don't know how women do it. Sure, every now and then they get into these crazy sex-addicted moods or stages or whatever, but most of the time, they're like robots. Robots don't need sex apparently. Men, however, especially married men, do. Oh well. I seem to be saying that a lot lately. Oh well. Maybe I've finally given up on life, or at least disputing it.

"What will you wear?" Megumi's voice came from the closet. Ha, that's funny. Megumi's in the closet. I laughed out loud at the thought. Her head popped out for a second and she looked at me like I was going crazy before disappearing again. I grinned in spite of myself and rolled out of bed.

I decided that if I wanted to see any action before I died, I best do something about it. I took a deep breath and went into the closet with a single thought in my head. To have a shirt chucked at my head.

"I"m gong to clean out your closet while you're gone," Megumi said affectionately, "It's really a filthy, disgusting, overgrown mess. Really repulsive."

What a turn off. I totally give up. Oh well.

-----------------------------------------

** Uni Wasabi was a character from the movie "The Pest" with John Leguizamo It was really funny. I guess using the name is supposed to be an offhanded geeky joke, but if you've seen the movie, you know who I'm talking about XD **

**So, the next chapter will be Gackt Gackt Gackt. I'm not even going to attempt his POV, I wouldn't know where to start. And there will be no more Hyde/Megumi. At least, not any time soon. I don't think. . **

**I can't believe I cranked out THREE decent chapters in one day. In twelve hours! I think this story will be done pretty quick, there won't be more than ten chapters, if that many. I dont think?**


End file.
